A metal seal generally comprises a ringed metal where the metal is formed into a spring shape, such as, for example, a C or E shape. The metal seal is placed into a joint and compressed. The spring shape of the metal seal, such as the C shape for example, causes the upper and lower sealing components of the metal seal to press against opposed surfaces of the joint, forming a seal.
A conventional metal seal does not have a filtering function. To perform such a function, a user may need to couple a conventional metal seal to a separate filter, which can be cumbersome, inefficient and may require a skilled technician to properly complete the installation task. Additionally, the coupling a conventional metal seal to a separate filter component generally results in a higher profile for the device due to the stacked nature. Improper installation may result in fluid, including both liquid and gas, leakage, low efficiency of filtering, malfunctions, and/or even damages to related components. Therefore, it is advantageous to have an improved apparatus that can properly perform filtering and sealing tasks at the same time. The improved apparatus that performs filtering and sealing tasks should, additionally, have a lower profile than conventional devices.